


Mile High Club

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [36]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 69, Flight Attendants, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki were hired by the airline at the same time, trained at the same time... failed to join the Mile High Club at the same time. But now they're on a new plane type, one that holds a lot of promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://www.airteamimages.com/boeing-777_N6066Z_boeing_17593.html) a picture of the 777 crew rest compartments. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**7\. Creative sexual positions**

 

"Assignments are posted," Thor said, turning to Loki. His eyes glowed with excitement.

"We got it? The 777?"

"We did."

They had had lots of assignments together, of course, but the moment they'd seen the crew rest compartments of those planes, they knew there was no point even in trying. The little slots set into the walls would barely fit one of them. But the 777... the moment they saw the schematics, they knew. Their chance had arrived. And now they had reached the sort of seniority that lets FAs get their top choices.

 

"So, are you two brothers, or the hottest couple ever?" asked the senior FA as she was giving out their schedules.

 _Both_ , thought Thor. Loki could see it in his face.

"Brothers," Loki said. The lies came to him more easily, rolling off his tongue like water. It still hurt Thor to have to deny what they were to each other.

"I don't know what you were thinking, bidding on this thing," she said, shaking her head. "The beds are some of the shortest I've seen."

"We thought, if we got the same break schedule, we'd leave the divider up and just kind of take each other's foot space. We're used to it. Years of family vacations," Thor said.

"Makes sense." She jotted something on her sheet. "Ama, would you mind trading breaks with Loki?"

"Not at all. I prefer my breaks near the end of the flight."

Loki's body was practically buzzing with excitement as he walked through the safety demos, pretending to put on an oxygen mask and acting like people really needed to be shown how to use a seat belt. The first round of drinks went out and got cleared. Dinner went out with only a minimum of fuss from people who had forgotten to request special diets and seemed to think that their stomachs, rather than their safety, was his main concern.

Dinner clearing was on the others. Thor grabbed a couple minis of vodka and juice and they made their way up the tight staircase to the crew quarters. Loki had earlier crammed his pockets with as many napkins as he could fit in without looking like a tumorous whale. They'd have to do. Jill was ahead of them, already getting her curtains fixed into place as they reached the common area.

"Sleep well," they told her.

"You too," she said.

Even diagonally, they didn't fit as well as they'd hoped. Sex wouldn't be _impossible_ but... it was going to take some work. Things weren't helped by the fact that after a few minutes of rustling around and getting comfortable, they needed to be more or less completely silent.

And then the seatbelt light came on.

They undressed quickly, hanging their uniforms on the hook in the center bed and cramming themselves together into the far one. They didn't even dare whisper as they contorted various ways, testing out possibilities and each one failing. At least the compartments were small; if they hit major turbulence, they wouldn't have too far to be thrown. Loki was almost painfully hard, just from the anticipation, and Thor looked to be in the same state.

It was Thor who hit on the plan. He moved Loki as far to one side as he could go and laid down on his back with his back curled up against the wall and his legs stretched out against the ceiling. He tapped Loki's calf and then the mattress above his head, then pointed at Loki's head and his own cock. Loki felt his lips curl into a sharp grin.

Loki draped himself above Thor, his cock right above Thor's face and Thor's cock a scant inch from his own. Strong hands wrapped around his ass and pulled him down and _in_ , his cock sliding perfectly into Thor's open mouth. He muted his gasp by leaning forwards and taking Thor's.

If only he could make noise, he would have moaned a protest when Thor took his hands away; Loki loved to be touched when he was in Thor's mouth, to feel in those expressive fingers all the things that Thor couldn't say. A moment later, though, he understood why: Thor was reaching blindly for the bed belt, to hold them safely in. Loki rather thought that in case of turbulence that _teeth_ were of more concern than broken bones, but he appreciated the thought. Thor had never stopped taking care of his little brother. He got it around Loki's back, fastening them together.

The belt tightened to the perfect snugness, just like they'd demoed, and then those hands were back on him, urging him to move, telling him how good he felt, around Thor's cock and filling Thor's mouth. Loki could move his hips perhaps an inch up and down, and his head little more, but it was the situation - on a plane, at fucking _last_ , and someone so near and utterly oblivious, that was where the real pleasure was found.

Thor started doing something with his tongue that had him shaking. They were small motions, all he could make with his mouth so filled, but small was all it took when there were delicious flicks over the delicate tissues, teasing dips into the slit, half-circles around the head, the flat of his tongue spiraling over the shaft. Loki bobbed his head to the limit of his range, vaguely aware of the fact that he was going to give himself a neck cramp and really not caring at all. Not when all he could think about was wanting to give as much as he took, wanting to make Thor feel the same sharp sparks burning and coiling inside him.

The only warning he got - the only warning Thor could give - was a tensing of his hands, and then Thor was spilling into his mouth, heat and salt and Loki slid forwards, letting it shoot down his throat despite the awkward angle that had him gagging and choking on each burst and he focused so intensely on staying silent that his own climax came as a shock, tearing through him with rough, quivering jolts.

Thor managed to slide his head free and hide the sound of the buckle beneath a quiet cough. Loki moved off him and settled onto his side, trying to give Thor some room to get himself righted. He ended up bringing his knees down to the mattress beside his ears and finishing with a controlled somersault and a cocky grin. They curled together on their sides, Thor's arm tight around Loki's chest. Thor pressed a soft kiss into Loki's hair and hid the buckle under another cough before turning out their light.

They were on a 777 for the flight home, too.


End file.
